In recent years, most commercial cameras offer an automatic mode which, when enabled, allows the camera's software to fully control all settings used to take a photograph—from the focus to the aperture setting to the shutter speed. Although such automatic modes offered by typical commercial cameras will produce “acceptable” images, such automatic settings configurations of typical commercial cameras frequently capture less than desired photographs.